Explanations for Being Sucked Through a Wormhole
by Divine-Bovines
Summary: The Trio Get Sucked through a wormhole into a land without magic. They meet the teachers you never thoughed you would know. Starring Ron the Hamster! Lockheart as head of the FBI! SAMPLE SEQUEL CHAPPIE UP! Pointless humor WITH A PLOT! COMPLETE! AU.
1. Laptops, Maptrops, An Wormholes

Note: The real title is… Explanations for Weirdo Things Happening in the Muggle World When You've Been Sucked Through A Wormhole

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Disclaimer for the disclaimer: We got this disclaimer from schnoogle.com which also has great fan fiction.

**Lapbobs, Maptrops and Wormholes**

Hermione sat in front of her new laptop while Ron stared at it like very bad modern art. Ron and Harry had come to visit Hermione for the summer. Dumbledore had thought it best if Harry went there for summer as Hermione's family just moved and of coarse Ron came too. Suddenly Ron jumped when he saw the screen light up and a soft humming filled the room. Harry and Hermione laughed. As they were raised by muggles they knew perfectly well that some things could work for themselves without magic. Ron gazed in awe as Hermione pressed a button and a slot came out. She then inserted a compact disk in. A box popped up on the screen and Ron gave out a short gasp. He nearly fainted when music started blaring out of the hidden speakers. This nearly brought Harry to tears of laughter. Ron said amazed "What else can this Lapbob thing do?" 

"Laptop, Ron." Hermione replied " You haven't seen the best part yet." Suddenly a sound filled the air and Ron yelled over it

 " What the heck is that thing sacrificing?" For indeed it sounded like a dying animal. When it stopped Hermione said 

"It's not sacrificing anything but logging on. Were going on the Internet. You should see what this has about witches and wizards." She typed in "Witchcraft, Wizardry" In a little slot that appeared on the screen.

"144,789,934 results found" Showed up on the screen. She clicked on one that said "Witches- Everything you want to know. Pics, Stories, Facts…" They read the links on the home page 

_Encounters_

_ Pics_

_ Facts & Fiction_

_ F.A.Q._

_ E-mail_

_ Chat_

"Wow" said Ron. Harry said, 

"Lets see them all and see how phony they are."

Under "Encounters" the three laughed as people claimed that they had come across everything from brooms to reenactments of the Wizard of Oz. Nothing exciting happened until they came to the chat room. Hermione signed them on calling them "coven1342" after a brief explanation of why they should not use there names they started chatting. Harry said they should chat with someone named otherworld45.

_-coven1342 [HI] _

_otherworld45 [I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE.]-_

All three stared at the message on the screen.

_-coven1342 [EXCUSE ME]_

_otherworld45 [COME TO www.otherworld45.blah]_

(A/N is not a real web site and if it is we don't know about it)

_-coven1342 [WHY?]_

_otherworld45 [I'LL BE THERE]_

The screen disappeared. 

"That is what you call freaky." Said Ron. 

"Er, should we go?" asked Harry. His question was answered when a voice came from downstairs 

"Get off line for today, I need to make a call!" Hermione yelled back 

"Okay!" then said to the other two "I guess we can't now. About 12 o'clock come back in here and we'll go back on line." 

Ron said, "I don't care if it won't work on the Maptrop but I'm bringing my wand."

***

"SCREECHHH ER SEEEEEEEI BZZZZZZ" 

It was midnight and the three were logging onto www.otherworld45.blah. When the web site showed up a link appeared "STORY/PORTAL". 

"Well here goes nothing." Said Hermione wand out, clicking the mouse. The story showed up on the screen 

"Physicists believe that many other worlds exist but in different dimensions. Like L'Engle's book, A Wrinkle In Time wrinkles in the forth dimension or time would be said to transport objects to other worlds." (A/N This is officially a load of crudmuffins.) 

Just then they heard a muffled gasp from Ron who just realized when the room was filled with gray mist. When they turned around the screen could no longer be seen. They heard Harry through the mist

 "Gee, I didn't know you had grass in your house." The now slightly hysterical Hermione said 

"0f course I don't you dolt." They fought through the mist and finally came out. 

***

Surprisingly enough the were at- 

"Hogwarts" said Harry awed "But it doesn't look right. Where's the Whomping Willow?" 

Hermione looked around 

" I bet that other article was true and otherworld45 is from this world but all he knew was we were different. You know 'I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE.'" Whispered Hermione. 

"Well we just can't stand here." Said Ron " Let's go inside." 

They came to the doors and knocked. 

"No ones going to hear us. It's the middle of the night." Snapped Hermione. When suddenly they heard someone 

"Well, well, well, look what the Internet dragged in."

***

Ron, Harry and Hermione had the same idea 

"Lumos" they whispered taking out there wands. 

A young girl screamed and backed away. She thought _I thought I'd be bringing people in through the hole, not demons_. 

"Get yourself together." Said Ron 

"You're at Hogwarts, you've seen magic before." 

The girl stuttered

 "M-m-magic? And H-Hogwarts? This I-is Ch-charles Bach Ac-academy for the Technologically G-g-gifted." 

Harry yelled 

"WHAT?" Hermione fainted and even Ron's freckles went pale. The girl said 

" Are y-you coven1342? 'Cause I made the hole you came through. But I didn't want demons." Hermione recovered and said

 "What is your name and how old are you?"

 "Hanna Gabrielle Johnson age 8."replied the girl. Hermione sighed and said soothingly 

"Hanna have you heard stories about witches or wizards?" 

"Yes." 

"Well we are witch and wizards."

The girl actually laughed and said 

"You expect me to believe that! You probably just have voice activated flashlights or something like that." Ron said

 "Ropus Bindis" and ropes sprang out of his wand and wrapped them around Hanna. Hermione whispered 

"Azuerus Hearin" and Hanna's ears turned blue. Harry whispered 

"Fine Incantatum" and the spells ended. Hanna yelled out a bloodcurdling scream, which sent chills down everyone's back. A teacher came running out and saw three people and one of her more brilliant students on the lawn with thin flashlights. Hanna was still screaming until the teacher slapped her. She turned to the strangers

 "Who are you? This place has a 12-foot tall pure barbwire fence around it. None can get in or out." Harry Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione spoke up first 

"We found a cut in the wire and crawled through because we were lost and had no place to go." The teacher eyed them suspiciously but said,

 "Since Hanna here was kind enough to wake us all up you will sleep with her until we can find your company." Then she flinched as if she was a dissatisfied Queen of the world. Hanna then burst out

 "But Miss Snape!" Then it was Harry, Hermione and Ron's turn to scream.


	2. NOOOOOOO!

Allo People Thank you for sticking with us!

Miss Slimygitsdaughter

(A/N: for all you dense people out there, this is Severus Snape's daughter.)

Miss Snape snapped at them "Get a hold of yourselves! You are worse than scum at the bottom of a pond!" Ron whispered to Harry 

"Apparently she inherited Snape's dislike of you too." This made Harry laugh and caused Miss Snape to mutter to Hanna.

 "Moody teenagers, never become one." 

***

"Hanna, how are you separated into dormitories?" Harry asked. Hanna replied "Well by skill. Depending on how smart you are you will be put into your house. So in my house are people like Minerva, Al, Sprout and their gang." 

"What kind of gang?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh," said Hanna "they all ride motor cycles after school." 

"Miss Slimygitsdaughter lets them do that?" Ron asked, for though he was pure blood most wizards knew about motor cycles. Hanna replied

 "Only 'cause they're seniors." 

The common room was nice but nothing like too fluffy armchairs and tapestries at Hogwarts. 

"You go up there to the guest dorms. "Hanna informed them. 

***

Up in the dorms Harry, Ron and Hermione wondered what in the heck they were going to do. 

"Look on the bright side," said Ron "You-Know-Who can't get Harry here." 

"But Ron bright side or no we need to get back to Hogwarts." Assessed Hermione. Ron looked unsure. "

Well fine Ron I guess you'll just have to like under the over large nose of Ms. Slimygitsdauter." Ron replied with a 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! When do we leave?"

***

Hanna met the in the morning 

"Hi don't curse me but Ms. Snape is gonna give you a placement test but you'll stay in this dorm, come on!" 

In the office of "Professor Nacrissa S. Snape" they were given a lecture of 

what it is to be in a "geek nut house" as Ron put it.

 "You are privileged to be a part of Charles Bach Academy for the Technology Gifted. We go on frequent field trips and you are lucky too be here in time for this next one to my fathers funeral, (_Maybe this is a nut hut thought Hermione) we will leave tomorrow. I will arrange for black clothes to be sent up. But before you can go you must take a placement test. You can start now." Ron looked at the paper in front of him. _

Question 1) What is a RAM?

_That's easy_, thought Ron as he wrote down a goat, _this test will be a synch._

***

Harry looked at his paper 

"83% not bad." He said. Hermione smiled smugly as she looked at her 100% test. Ron sulked in the corner 

"But Rams are in the goat family," he said, "Why did I only get a 14%?"

It would have been a wonderful funeral (If Snape's in it of course it's a wonderful funeral) but it was cut short by some very unexpected surprises. At the funeral all students went to the coffin to pay their respects. Ron poked Snape on the chest but got quite a surprise when all of a sudden Snape sat up and yelled 

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR DISTURBING MY REST" 

"Are dead people supposed to do that?" Ron asked as everyone ran out of the building screaming their heads off. Hermione said 

"Hmmm… I thought dead people couldn't breathe… How did he talk?" 

"Maybe it has something to do with being a slimy git," Harry said holding back a snicker.

Just then the National Enquirer ran in and said 

"Get out! You kids are in the middle of our top story" Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to join the other kids.

***

" You know maybe all of our teachers are just older or younger" Hermione said when they got on the bus. Just then the bus picked up a hitchhiker. She sat down next to Harry. "

How's your karma?" she asked in a cheesy mysterious that was all too familiar. She went on 

"You know dears I sense death around you. It ever moves closer- LOOK AT THAT OMEN" The hippie was nearly hysterical now and was thrown off the bus.

"Was that?"

"No"

"It couldn't be"

"Let's just drop it," said Hermione in an unusually high yet serious tone.

***

A week later Miss Snape announced that they would be making another field trip to the circus. Hermione thought that this was a waste of learning time but because Ron and Harry were going she came too

"Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and Girls Welcome to the second greatest show on earth! Stupid Barnum and Bailey. What…. I left my mike on. Oh @%$!." The ringmaster ran off with a beet red face.

"I'll bet you five sickles that this wont be as fun as the Quiditch World Cup" Ron whispered to Harry. Miss Snape glared at them.

The show was going along fine till the tight rope act.

"Introducing the amazing midget duo Flitwick and Fanchino!"

The trio of friends stared at each other in disbelief as Flitwick fell of the rope after seeing them.

"This is way too weird," Ron said

"There must be an explanation in a book somewhere. Maybe in Explanations for Weirdo Things Happening in the Muggle World After Being Sucked Through a Wormhole" Hermione said

"For once in your life get your nose out of a book and think about this logically" Harry said " We are seeing all of our teachers at different ages and we need to do something about it"

"Thank you for coming to our show. You may leave through the slits in the tent courtesy of the local vandalism gang," the ringmaster said in a slightly cheesy voice

"Well that was interesting" Miss Snape was saying as the loaded the bus "I do hope that the poor guy who fell of the tight rope is O.K." 

PLEEEAAAASEEEEE REVIEW! BAD AND GOOD TAKEN PLEASE!


	3. Ooo La La

The "L" Word 

(A/N: Again for all you dense people, the "L" word is Love (and for you even denser people use a dictionary.) We would like to apologize to all the smart people that have to put up with this.)

Later that week Ron went to find Hermione in the library. As soon as he saw her he went tearing back out of the library to find Harry 

"Harry your never going to believe this"

"What, is she actually reading a magazine like the rest of our peers instead of a thousand page text book?"

"No, its worse. She is staring at a boy"

"What!"

"Come see for your self you great prat!"

So they both ran off to the library 

_Dear Diary,_

_Its Me Hermione (what a surprise) I was looking for Explanations for Weirdo Things Happening in the Muggle World After Being Sucked Through a Wormhole But I Actually stopped my search to get a look at a totally HOT GUY!!! His name is Al and I think this is the guy Hanna was talking about. I couldn't get too close. Imagine the embarrassment. I am getting this strange feeling that I remember him. Maybe he was in front of me at the circus. I bid you adieu, fair diary, for when I came into this land I was but a normal teen, but now I am a prisoner of LOVE._

**_: -* _**_Kisses _

_Herms_

The next day at classes, Harry noticed Hermione writing Al's name, her name and little hearts all over her paper. Harry started snickering and got a detention in the library. As he was sorting out the books he heard a strange conversation

"So did you get her name"

"No but she is kinda cute"

"Are you sure she was staring at you? She could have been trying to find a book. I mean, she did get 100% on her placement test."

"I don't care. She could have been staring at a hipogriff-"

" A _hippogriff_?"

" Uh- flash back from past life."

"Whatever. "

"All I know is that I think I want to get to know her better"

He went to see who was talking and he saw this "Al" walking away. Two girls were there staring at him. The short, thin girl with bluntly cut brown hair and gigantic muscles first noticed him.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm er, Harry Potter. Who are you?" He asked in return.

"I'm Sprout. Just Sprout. This is Minerva, or Minnie." She jabed her thumb at a girl with styled black hair and a thin mouth. Harry was surprised to hear a strong Southern accent come from Minerva's mouth.

"Hi y'all!" she said her mouth splitting her face into a smile. Harry was perplexed.

"Where are you from?" He asked. She looked embarrassed.

"Well, I'm from Englan', but my speech instructor was from Juwjaw… Hey!  Why don't you come play Xbox with us tomorraw evenin'!" Sprout nodded her agreement.

"Sure! But, wait, can I bring my friend Ron?"

"Why not." Said Sprout. _Ah_, thought Harry, _Perfectly normal friends_. 

_Sure._

***

Later that week in class as they were learning how to make a power point (Ron was grumbling because he couldn't make his on Quidditch) a messenger came in.

When he did Hermione got all flushed and googol eyed.

"Can I borrow Hermione Granger for a moment? Miss Snape wants to see her.," he said

"Sure Al, Hermione Miss Snape wants to see you.," said the teacher

Hermione got up so fast that she almost knocked her chair over.

"That's the guy she was looking at!" Ron whispered

"I had guessed," Harry said sarcastically "I also think I know who it is"

"Who!"

"You're not going to believe this but I think its…"

"Spit it out" Ron almost yelled

"Albus Dumbledore" Harry whispered

***

As they walked down the corridor Hermione was thinking to her self

"What's wrong with me? I should be all nervous about going to see the headmistress, instead I am all giddy about walking next to the love of my life"

"Hermione" said Al

"Yeah" She said almost tripping over her own feet.

"You look a bit pale. Is every thing all right?"

"Perfect" she said trying to hide her nervousness

"Except for the fact that I have been sucked through a wormhole, am seeing all my former professors and have fallen madly in love with you" she added silently. 

***

When they reached Miss Snape's room Al parted with Hermione looking longingly after her until he turned around a corner.

"You may enter.," said Miss Snape coldly

Hermione nervously turned the doorknob

"Hurry up I haven't got all day. Close the door and sit down. I don't want anybody to over hear this conversation"

"Yes mam'm" said Hermione

"I have noticed that you have exceptionally well in all your classes, better than some of the regular attendants. I would just like to congratulate you on that"

"Thank you mam'm" Hermione stuttered

"That will be all and remember, this conversation never happened. If your friends ask you what happened tell them that you had left your wallet in the bathroom and you had to come claim it" ordered Miss Snape.

Hermione walked out of the classroom relieved, of one problem. Al came beside her "What was that about" when Hermione was silent he added "Oh, I see she complemented you and you can't say she did. Right?"

"Yep" said Hermione. After a brief silence Al said 

"You know Hermione, youseemreallyniceandareprettysowillyougooutwithme?" 

"What?" 

"You seem really nice and are pretty so will you go out with me?" Hermione was flabbergasted Al the boy she had a MAJOR crush on had one on her too? 

"Yeah sure of corse" Al held her hand back to class. He kissed her on the cheek out side the classroom door. Hermione melted faster than jello in the desert.

***

Harry was introducing Ron to Minerva but Minerva was distracted. Harry looked through the small window in the door. He saw Al kiss Hermione! Minerva, Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"Hermione!" gasped Ron. Minerva looked at him astonished. 

"You know her?" gaped Sprout who just came over.

"She's-  our- best- friend." Said Harry choppily.

"You know him?" said Ron.

"Yes sir!" said Minerva running with Sprout to hunt AL down. As she left Harry found a note written to her 

"Look" said Harry "Its to Minnie McG. McG for McGonagall?" Ron replied

 "Not again. I can't believe I'm hanging with my 75 year old teachers 'homies'!"


	4. The Date and Lupin

In Vhich Ve Start The Adventure 

(A/N can't you see we love Enchanted Forest books.)

Al and Hermione sat at the edge of the lake. The moon was full in the sky. It was a blue moon. Like what Al called her his "Little Blue Moon". She sighed, love was a beautiful thing. Hermione thought she heard some rustling in the brush but chose to ignore it.

"Hermione:"

"Yes Al."

"Do you think our age difference is a problem."

"No the only problem with this world is that we didn't meet sooner."

Al didn't get to reply sweetly because the rustling became a huge CRASH. Hermione started screaming as Al jumped in front of her to protect her from a huge wolf. Hermione started to reach for her wand as it came charging straight at them. Not just any wolf but a werewolf. And a werewolf she would recognize anywhere 

"Al!" she screamed, "Get on the bike fast!" 

Al turned the key but the engine wouldn't turn over. 

"Al! It's getting closer" 

The engine revved.

But by the time the motor was going, it was to late.

 Lupin had bit Al. (A/N Insert creepy music here)

***

Hermione ran up to Minerva's dormitory because Harry and Ron were playing Xbox with Sprout and Minerva. Hermione dashed into the dorm and said "Harry, Ron it was Lupin! He got Al!" 

"Oh no" Harry and Ron said at the same time. 

"Lets get back to our dorms so we can uhhm… brew something up for that." Said Ron. Al looked around wondering what was going on 

"Uh I can just go to the infirmary."

 "No you can't" said Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We'll explain when we're up there."    

 Up in their dormitories Harry transfigured a rock in to a cauldron when the three muggles weren't looking. 

"This is called the Wolfsene Potion." Said Ron. 

"Potion?" asked Sprout. There was no answer. Hermione, Ron and Harry talked quietly in the corner. 

"Hermione why were you out with Al?" asked Harry. Hermione blushed

 "We were out on a date."

 Ron gasped "You are going out with our 150 year old HEADMASTER!"

 "Well he's really cute and nice and smart. But never mind that, Normally the Wolfene potion would hold off the need for a cure for a year but since we're using transfigured ingredients it will only hold it off for a month!"

"Who cares? WHO CARES! 150 years old Hermione" Ron Screamed

"ONE MONTH" Hermione screamed back. 

"What's in one month?" asked Sprout. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

 "Who tells?" said Ron. More silence.

"WELL SOMEONE TELL!" said Minerva

 "Oh all right" sigh, "Harry will tell," said Hermione 

"WHAT!" yelled Harry. 

"Some one talk or they're gonna get pounded" said all 98 pounds of Sprout. "Fine, I'll tell, I got us into this mess" said Hermione. "You see all of us are witches and wizards" said Hermione without breathing "and we got sucked into this dimension and our old teachers are appearing different ages and you are our herbology, transfiguration and our headmaster and Al just got bit by our former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who also is a werewolf and we have one month to get you to Hogwarts in our dimension before Al turns into a werewolf." 

"Okay you're not telling, put up your dukes" and Sprout started to jump on Harry. But before Sprout could jump on him, Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Impedimenta". 

Sprout froze instantly. Al fainted and Minerva yelled, 

"What choo do to my homie?" "Impediment Hex, she'll be fine in about 5 seconds." Said Hermione. Sprout suddenly started jumping and screaming at the top of her lungs, which woke up Al. 

"Any one else know?" asked Al. 

"Hanna does, she sent us here by accident." Said Harry. 

Minerva was out the door and back with Hanna before Harry finished the sentence. Minerva sat Hanna under the desk light and said,

 "Talk". 

"Wha?" asked Hanna. 

"You know what I'm talking about. What the heck were you doing making a wormhole and how the heck did you find out? The only person I know of that can do it is Gill Bates. So TALK!" said Minerva. 

"O.K." said Hanna tearfully "I was tinkering with my laptop and I ended up on www.otherworld45.blah. I went into the properties and did something and made a portal." 

"YOU DON"T REMEMBER HOW!" yelled everyone. 

"Get out of here you useless brat." yelled Sprout once again putting up her dukes. Hanna ran. 

   The next day they met in their dorms again. 

"So your saying in a month Al is gonna turn into a monster?" asked Minerva. 

"Oh, thanks." Said Al. 

"Minerva's right. Yo gonna be a regular freak show. The National Enqui-" SMACK, Al hit Sprout with all his 135 pounds. 

"No this is serious, do you know how dangerous werewolves are? In the village next to our school a house was torn to pieces by a werewolf." Said Hermione. Minerva jumped up and got her cross. 

"Stop that" said Harry "We have a month to fix this and besides werewolves are nice when there not werewolves."

 "Okay, Okay this sucks," said Al "and I'm not gonna live like this. Since I need to get back to Harry, Ron and Hermione's world we need to go see Gill Bates." 

"WHAT!" said Minerva "That's in Vedmond, which is in Washington, which is in the USA, which is in North America, which is in the Western Hemisphere. May I mention we are somewhere in Scotland, which is in Europe, which is in the EASTERN HEMISHPERE. May I also mention that there is an 8-hour time diff-" 

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone. 

"Al's right. I'm game." Said Ron. 

"Ditto" said Sprout, Harry, and Hermione battering her eyelashes. 

"Oh all right." said Minerva. 

" 'K meet at the garage at midnight with all your stuff packed."

    At the garage they loaded all of the stuff on Sprout's bike. Harry got on the back of Minerva's bike and Hermione was on Al's. Much to Ron's displeasure he was stuck in the sidecar. 

"Why me." Muttered Ron to himself. "

"Lets go." Said Al. 3 engines revved up. (A/N Insert Born to be Wild here. If you don't know this song, we pity you) Guards started chasing after them. "Impedimenta" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled pointing their wands at the guards. 

"You know" said Al "I'm never gonna get used to that magic girlfriend'."

 (A/N picture them riding off into the sunrise).

***

"How are we going to get on the plane?" asked Sprout 

"Yo forgetting we have new homies now." Said Minerva. The 3 muggles turned to the wizards and smiled. 

"Uhmmm… Harry you don't have your invisibility cloak now. So… How are we going to get on the plane?" asked Ron. "I think I have an idea." Said Harry with a mischievous grin.


	5. Dang it, Minerva!

Sorry about the delay! We have a FAN! THANK YOU HIEI!!!!  *Does victory dance as everyone backs away* 

**The Truth about Airplane Food and Talking Hamsters**

** 10 minutes later…**

"Why do I have to be the pet?" complained Ron. 

"Because," said Hermione "you're the one working on your animagis training." "Well so are you." He retorted. 

"But Ron! I have to be Al's wife, I don't think you want that part, do you? I think it would be hilarious."

Minerva said then "Hilarious as it would be I don't think that I would like to see my homie and yo homie together like that."

 "$%& !#*$!& #%& #@$&#%" said Ron. 

(A/N There are a few words from Ron that we cannot write here if we want to keep this rating.)

"Ronal' Weezley you betta watch yo mouth befo' I get out the soap." Said Minerva.

"Can I request Ivory?" retorted Ron "It has such a fruity flavor." 

"Whatever yo say doll." 

     Ron the Hamster glowered, as he was loaded on the cart. None but Harry and Hermione knew this was Ron. Sprout was laughing at Ron when Ron nearly blew the whole plan by saying "What you looking at?" Sprout started screaming and jumping once again until Hermione put a silencing charm on her. Sprout started charging Hermione until she saw a wand. 

"No hard feelings?" Sprout mouthed. 

"No hard feelings." Said Hermione as she took the silencing charm off.

"Accio Ticket" Hermione pointing to the man in front of her. Harry did the same. When the man came to the counter he said,

"I can't find my ticket!" 

The lady at the desk said "That's good your Osama Bin Ladin! SECRITY SECURITY!" 

"No" said Osama "I am Fred Flinstone- yabba dadda doo? See here is my wife" he took Hermione's hand "Barney Rubble." 

"SECRURITY!" she yelled. Osama was taken away. 

"Well now I don't feel so bad about stealing now that we found America's most wanted terrorist." Said Hermione. (A/N Were sorry if you find this offensive. If you have a problem please review us and we will take it off line)

Ron the Hamster looked at his cage-mate, a black lab.

"Hi." he said. 

"Woof!" came the reply. 

Ron the Hamster started running on his wheel kicking shavings at the lab. He was going have a boring flight.

Harry looked at his "mashed potatoes".  

"Hermione what's this?" Harry asked in a nervous voice. 

"Mashed Potatoes" or so they say. Studies show that when prodded with a wand they turn into a purple powder that will create a smoke diversion. I believe they make dungbombs out of this." Said Hermione.

          Ron the Hamster had pulled out his wand, which was 3 times his size and poked his pellets. They set off like a filibuster fireworks. 

"So that's how they make them." Said Ron the Hamster. 

The lab said "ARK ARK AARK". 

This attracted the maid. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRGG" she yelled when she saw the hamster pellets go off. She picked up Ron and gave him to Hermione. Al picked up Ron the Hamster. Ron said 

"That stupid lab next to me made the flight attendant come in and saw my wand. As she was coming up here I got a good bite that should leave a nice mark on her thumb for a while. Just like S-s-scabbers!"

"Still why did you have to come now?" Hermione hissed, "Al was about to kiss me!"

"Hermione! You should not be making out with our Headmaster!" said Ron.

"Is that Ron? Wow." Said Al

"I got a hamster homie?" said Minerva

"Shut up" said Harry "or we'll get caught."

    They were grounded in Minnesota. Almost all of the airports were shut down from St. Paul west due to a computer virus. For at least a month you couldn't travel by plane. 

"Me an' my homies are gonna be in big trouble." Said Minerva to a security "We need a plane to Redmon'. My homie gonna turn into a werewolf in a mo-" "Silencio" yelled the three wizards and Minerva shut up, but the officer didn't.

"'Wholy crud what'd you do!" 

"RUN!" yelled Al. 

"IMPERDEMENTA"

 "IMPEDAMENTA! RUN" came shouts from Harry, Ron and Hermione. The guards stopped and they got away. But not after the FBI was notified.

***

Gilderoy Lockheart answered the telephone.

"Hello Gilderoy Lockhart speaking, winner of People's most charming smile award, Time's nose of the year, Cosmo's most beautiful face award, and Time's person of the year- but I don't talk about that much."

"Sir" said the lieutenant on the other end "we have had some strange reports."

 "Go on."

" Six teenagers were spotted at the St. Paul airport. One teen started yelling some rubbish about werewolves. But the weird part is three of the teens pulled out sticks and sparks came out and then the girl became completely silent. So we started chasing them and the three put up the sticks again and security froze and would not move for fifteen seconds."

"Lemmie guess. Out of the three with the sticks, one had bushy brown hair and nice teeth, one had black hair green eyes and a funny scar, and one had red hair and lots of freckles."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. So lets put them on America's most wanted and catch them."

"Bye Sir."

"Yes and remember vote for me as president."

***

The group sat out side the airport, panting. 

"Minerva." moaned Al "Why, why, why did you say that?" 

"They gonna make my homie late for his due date." Said Minerva. Sprout said,

 "Were gonna be wanted by the," she started counting on her fingers "CIA, FBI, SS, Army, Navy, Marines, Airfor-"

 "SHUT UP SPROUT" yelled everyone around. 

They snuck around the terminals until they came to the highway. Ron stuck his thumb out signaling for a ride. Finally a 1969 Chevy truck pulled over. "You fellers need a ride?"  Asked the man.  

"Yes." Said Al trying not to breath the strong odor. They got in the car. 

"So where you heading?" the man asked. 

"Redmond, Washington." Said Hermione. 

"Whys you heading there younguns?" 

 "Seeing relatives." Said Al before Minerva could start her famous speech. 

"Whateva'.'" the old man said. 

          They were in the car and the words were trying to burst from Sprout's mouth. She finally just let them out. 

"Um, Sir? When did you last take a shower?"

"Errrr… Uhhh… can't remember."  The incredible stinky man said.

"Just drop us off at the next exit." Said Sprout. 

***

The six sat at the shoulder. 

"What did you do that for?" said Al to Sprout. 

"If you must know I do care about my personal hygiene!" she retorted. 

"So what are we going to do if we can't hitch hike?" said Harry. 

"Uhhhhhhh Errrrrr. I don't know, why don't we uhhhh errrrrr start walking." Said Ron. 

So they started.

***

They got out of St. Paul three hours later. Their feet were dragging along the sidewalk. Harry finally found the strength to look up. Police cars, helicopters, people in trench coats and black suits and dogs. 

"Umm you guys just so you know the CIA, SS, FBI, Marines, Air force, National Guard, Police, Army and Men In Black are following us." Said Harry. 

"What did I tell you!" said Sprout "I told you but nooo you didn't listen. Who is the wise one- " 

"SHUT UP SPROUT!"  Yelled the rest of them. 

"Okay we need to think. Think Hermione THINK!" said Hermione to her self. "I have a brillen' idea." Said Minerva "RUN!"  

They ran into the woods.                


	6. Eckletricity

**Mommy? (Ooooh foreshadowing)**

The six were sitting behind a log breathing heavily. 

"That was the most I've ever run." Said Al. Even Sprout who was in the best shape was panting. One girl, Crazy, stalked them for over a mile. It was dusk about now and large clouds were threatening to dump on them. Al looked up at the sky and muttered,

"No rain. No rain. No rain." Then he suddenly looked sick. He started sweating and he turned pallid. Harry looked over and said,

"Al? You okay?" Ron looked up and swore. 

"Hermione, you said that potion would last a month!" It was a full moon.

"It must not work as well here. Haven't you noticed? Magic's weaker here! Impedimenta is shorter, everything!" Suddenly Al relaxed. 

"It's okay I'm better now." He gasped. Sprout and Minerva visibly relaxed, Minerva fingering her silver necklace. 

"Guys, I'm not sure if we even have a week to get back." Said Hermione looking lost. 

"Where do you need to go?" They looked upon the face of a girl of about seventeen who had red hair and eyes just like Harry's. "Also why are you here? You're trespassing on private property. But I can offer you a place to stay the night."

"Lily?" Ron whispered awestruck. 

"How d-did you know my n-name?" Lily said. 

Harry started trembling. Tears were threatening to come out. 

"Oh, Harry." Said Hermione she ran to harry and gave him a hug.

 "What's going on here?" Asked Al. Ron whispered so Lily couldn't hear. "Harry's parents were murdered when he was a baby. This is his mum." 

"O' my gaw'" said Minerva and she ran over to Harry too. 

"OK this is really freaking me out." Said Lily. 

"Just cool it will ya." Said Sprout "Harry here is having a family crisis." 

_This is more than just a crisis. _ Harry thought. Tears escaped. 

"What, can I help?" said Lily. 

"Yeah" said Harry "you can be dead like your supposed to be." Lily jumped "Is that a threat?" 

"No" said Hermione "Harry's just having a hard time. We'll explain later." 

"Well you can at least stay at my place." Said Lily. 

"Um… Lily" said Hermione "Do you know anyone by the name of James?" 

"No, why?"

"That may give Harry a nervous breakdown."

***

"So you're saying that three of you are wizards and the rest of you are their teachers?" said Lily an hour later. "Yep." Said Sprout. 

"Wow I don't believe this. This is so… so… amazing." Said Lily. "It gets weirder." Said Ron. "See, in our world you were Harry's mom." 

"WHAT!" said Lily "and what do you mean was his mom?"

"You were killed." Said Harry simply. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Harry." Said Lily. Harry ran and hugged his mother for the first time. 

(A/N Awwww…)

Lily was ups 

"On da road again." Sang Minerva "Just can' wait ter get on da road again." "SHUT UP!" yelled the passengers who had to live with her. 

"So where do we go from here?" said Ron. "I think Route 66. It goes straight from New York to L.A." 

"That's a possibility but after awhile we would have to turn north because we don't want to go to L.A. We need to get to Redmond because that is where Gill Bates lives." Said Hermione knowingly

"It never ceases to amaze me how much effort you put into your work." Said Ron                            

"I also pride myself on knowing about Belize, Uganda, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Lich-"

"ENOUGH! I get the point" Ron replied

***

"Over here boys." Said Special Agent Thomas Riddle

"What is sir?" Asked his partner for the investigation, Agent Peter Petigrew. 

"Look at this note." 

To whomever may be looking for me:

Soon I will no longer be in this world. No, I am not killing my self. I am leaving with 3 wizards and their sort-of teachers. Please don't try and find me. I promise I will be safe. You will never find me.

Signed,

Lily Evans

"What do you make of it sir"

"We're hot on the trail"

"Where do we go sir?" 

"Redmond Washington." (A/N insert maniac laugh here) So with all their superior intelligence and lack of humor the FBI and Tom Riddle, were on the case.

***

Ron and Minerva were yowling again  "Standin' on the corner of Winslow Arizona, such a fine site to see. It's a girl my lord in a flat-bed Ford slowin down to take a look at me-" 

"SHUT UP!" (A/N Anyone else seeing a pattern) 

"Lily? Can we sleep somewhere besides a car tonight?" Asked Sprout. 

"What do you think Hermione? How many days do we have left?" said Lily. "

"I think if we stay tonight in Winslow we have another three days until we get to Redmond and then there is the whole matter of making the wormhole" said Hermione 

"Which is good because we're not sure how much longer the potion will last." Said Harry.

"It should last for a month but I'm not sure if it will last through the full moon in a week and a half.

                ***

A day later they were in California. As they were passing Anaheim, Ron stared out the window in amazement

"What is that place?"

"That is an amusement park called Disneyland. A place of childhood relic and where dreams come true" said Hermione sarcastically. 

"Yeah wizards haven't caught on to it yet." Added Harry.

"Does the moosmend park run on Eckeltricity?"

"Yes Ron, a lot of it." said Sprout

"I'll to talk to Dad. Maybe one of the rides can be called You-Know-Who's Revenge. Think of all the money we could make. I could have a pony. Maybe even one that runs on eckeltricy!" said Ron with glee. 

"Keep dreaming." Said Harry

"Who's You-Know-Who?" asked Lily. 

"His real name is Voldemort-"Harry began to explain  

"Don't say that name" interrupted Ron 

"Anyways he is an evil wizard. Everyone thought I got rid of him." Said Harry. He lifted his bangs and showed the scar. "See he came to my house when I was one. He killed my dad first- Harry choked - 'cause he tried to fight him. He told my mom, well, you Lily, to take me and run. You didn't need to die but you kept me safe so I didn't die I only ended up with that scar." Lily started crying. 

"What's wrong?" asked Al. 

"I didn't know I could be so good," sobbed Lily. And at that everyone laughed.

***

Tom Riddle was in Winslow the day after they left. "Where do we go next?" asked Peter. "Redmond…You idiot I all ready told you. "

***


	7. We're here! PLUS: Ron's incredible legcr...

Thank you to:

Hiei

Crazy (yes she was in the last chapter)

Tod the Six Inch Super Mime

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

**The Glorious Town of Redmond**

***

"Ahh, the glorious town of Redmond."

"Finally we are here."

"O.K. All we need to do now is find a way to get in and actually talk to Mr. Bates himself." said Hermione

"Well that shouldn't be too hard seeing as how we have snuck out of school, snuck on plane, and avoided all of the government agencies across the nation. Not to mention how far we traveled. Let's see, America is about 3000 miles wide and the whole Atlantic Ocean, so, a lot of miles." said Al " And if I don't get a cure I'm not going to be happy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that our new homies can get in some how with their sticks." said Minerva referring to their wands.

***

"Are you sure divilary people were these kind of clothes? Because, if I had to wear those as a uniform I might turn down the job." said Ron holding up a U.P.S. uniform in disgust.

"For the last time Ron it's delivery, not divilary. And would you rather go as a hamster?" said Hermione as she pulled the uniform on. 

"Hey Harry, I'm kinda confused about this whole sneaking in thing." said Lily "Can you run over the plan again?"

"O.K. Hermione and Ron are going to carry the big box over to the gate where the security guard is. Then Ron is going to pull his infamous cramp act."

"I really think if I wasn't a wizard I would make it in Hollywood." interrupted Ron "Watch this. AAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO my aching leg. Help me AEEEEEEEEEHHHH-"

"O.K., O.K. we get the point. So as Ron does his act I will unlock the gate so we can get in. Once we're in side and hidden behind that bush I will give Ron the signal then he will miraculously recover and they will join us inside. Then after we all get inside Hermione will use her 4-point spell."

Their plan went off without a hitch except that the guard  was still skeptical of Ron's health and was threatening to call a doctor at his sudden recovery.

As they got close to Gill Bates office where he was working, they saw FBI agents walking around. 

"You!" cried Harry

"Uhh... Hey. Boss, is that them?" asked Petigrew stupidly.

"Yes you knot-head. After them!" shouted Riddle.

Just then (for the purpose of this story) a huge crowd rushed by to see the unveiling of the latest Windows program. 

"You won't escape for long!" yelled Riddle as he was swept away by a tidal wave of people. 

"Oh great," sighed Hermione "not only has the FBI found us, but their agents have to be Wormtail and Riddle. And I think I saw the Dursleys in that crowd." 

"Quick Hermione. Find Gill Bates. That way we can seal off the room." Harry said.

"Will somebody tell us what's going on? Who is this Worm guy and what's a riddle got to do with it?" Said Al.

"Just hurry in here." said Ron pushing Al, Minerva, Lily, and Sprout in to a huge room with Gill Bates inside.

"Excuse me can I help you find your way back to your tour group?" Asked Gill Bates as he watched a small group of people file in. He had already had to escort a girl who was named Insane for a reason.

"Harry do the Alohomora charm backwards and say "Aromohola" instead." said the always-brilliant Hermione. Harry locked all the doors and windows.

"Oh my goodness!" What kind of freaks are you?" shouted Gill Bates

"Hey!" Minerva shouted back, "Only three of my homies are the "freaks" yo are referring to, and they aren't freaks! They happen to be wizards and a witch who need yo help."

"Lets start from the beginning. Because I explained last time, someone else talk." said Hermione.

"I'll do it" Harry said, and he started to tell the whole story that you just read and about Tom Riddle and Peter Petigrew.

"So that's why we are here. Can you help us?"

"I think I might be able to, even though I haven't created a wormhole for years. I might be able to pull it off. You just have to promise not to tell any one who did it for you."

"Deal" they all said

"Just one question. Will we be able to get back?"

"You should. If I do it right." he said as he logged on to otherworld45.blah

Just then they herd a huge crash.


	8. There Baaaaaaaaaaack!

Thank you sooooo much reviewers! HappyCow (who has a better computer) won't be here to upload the next chappie until Friday (possibly Thursday). SORRY!****

**The Bad Scary Dudes Return**

Every one turned around to see Tom Riddle and Peter Pettegrew dropping down from the air vent.

"Harry, how could you forget the air vent?" Hermione moaned.

"Well I was a bit pre-occupied trying to make sure they couldn't get in the doors and windows." replied Harry.

"What are those things they are pointing at us?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Oh. These?" said Riddle with an evil grin. "These just happen to be the best weapons money can buy."

"In other words Ron, we make any sudden movements and we are dead meat." said Hermione a bit more bluntly.

Over in the corner Al and Gill were talking. Fortunately when Pettegrew noticed he didn't say any thing because he was too stupid. Gill began slowly typing on his computer so no one would know as Riddle began to talk.

"You kids are good. Really good. Maybe when you have decided to give up your life of crime and mystery you could join us on the squad. But in the mean time you must be punished for what you have done. Do you know that you have cost the taxpayers of this nation over 64,000 dollars? That money could have been used for other worthless junk for America? And all of the government employees could have been spending time with their families and watching their kids grow up. But Nooooooo. You had to be selfish and heartless and deprive us of those privileges."

"Sorry." said Lily quietly.

"And then to top it off, you go and baffle medical geniuses around the world by doing some freakish magic tricks to slow us down."

No one but the wizards and their friends had noticed the small black hole at the back of the room getting larger.

"Yeah well what if we did?" said Sprout with an attitude.

"We're trying to save our friend's life but we can't take him to a normal hospital because he has an abnormal disease." said Hermione.

"We can't and won't tell you any more because then you would try and send us to a loony bin." Ron said with emphasis.

"Well if you are going to play hard to get we can just take you to the HQ and you can talk to the head of the FBI, Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart."

Ron had to stifle as Riddle mentioned his name. Hermione slowly took out her wand. "Impedimenta!" she screamed. A gun fired. It hit Hermione in the leg. Despite the pain she ran to the wormhole. Riddle came back to life and started towards the wormhole. "Nooooo!" said Gill Bates as he jumped to block Riddle. Riddle laughed as he pushed Gill in.

Sorry it's such a short chapter and sorry about the cliffy! -HappyCow and Lily


	9. The last sniff chapter WAAAAAAAAAA!

A/N okay, okay I know I said I wouldn't update till Friday but these chapters are so short I thought you deserved more. Here is the last chappie! LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION! 

**Home Sweet Home**

The students of Hogwarts were gathered in the entrance hall for the Hogsmead trip of the year. Suddenly a black hole appeared in front of Seamus Finnigen's face. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled as Harry, Ron, Hermione and four strangers popped out. "Ahhhhhh!" He said again as he saw the blood all over Hermione. Hermione's legs collapsed; Al caught her.

 "Get Al's medicine." She said breathing hard "Only a few hours left." She fainted. 

(A/N This starting to sound like a soap opera to anyone?)

***

Dumbledore came over to the commotion. He saw a boy he could have sworn he saw before. He was holding a bleeding, unconscious Hermione. He also saw three others who he thought he knew and Harry and Ron who were presumed dead.

 "Dumbledore! We need to get Hermione to the hospital wing and a werewolf cure for Al, ASAP!" yelled Harry. 

"Snape!" yelled Dumbledore "Get me a werewolf cure and bring it up to the Hospital wing. Come on follow me with Hermione."

***

Hermione moaned. The pain was horrible. She opened her watering eyes. Sitting at chairs were Sprout, Minerva, Al, Harry, Lilly, Ron and Dumbledore. "She's awake." said Dumbledore. 

"Are you okay?" said Harry. 

"Does it hurt?" asked Lilly. 

"Are you dead?" asked Ron.

"Shhhhh. Give her some peace." Said Dumbledore. 

"Al? Are you OK?" she asked. 

"Yep, thanks to you, Harry and Ron." Hermione smiled as Al replied. 

"Very interesting story you have here with very interesting people." said Dumbledore. 

"Oh." Said Hermione and she bushed.

 "I must say Professors McGonnagal and Sprout and I were very surprised to find younger versions of themselves. In fact I believe Professor McGonnagal ran out of the room screaming 'That accent! That accent!'" Minerva blushed. "You know, I had a girlfriend just like you Hermione, when I was younger." Added Dumbledore. Everyone laughed as Al and Hermione had their long delayed kiss. 

Da End.

*wipes tear* It's over! We are writing a sequel and I will personally email all of our reviewers when it appears but I don't think that will happen soon. We have sort-of writers block. Hey, koolcatt, we will put Draco in the sequel. Thank you all. Now, for a last word from Lily:

DYK 

_1 it takes and estimated 2893 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop_

_2 About 4% of Americans are vegetarians_

_3 60% of pets in Great Britain have some form of Health insurance_

_4 Moles are able to tunnel through 300 feet of earth per day_

_5 There were over 15,000 vacuum cleaner related accidents in 1996_

_6 Earthworms have 5 hearts _

_7 15% of Amer. Wet there toilet paper before using it._(Ewwww)

_8 There are 31, 567, 600 seconds in a year_

_9 The average dictionary has entries for 278,000 words_

_10 Our story has been posted since Jan 2, and we still have less 20 reveiws where as some stories have over 500._

_Bonus: 13 people a year die from vending machines falling_


	10. Sample Bonus Chappie

 Dum Dum Dum Dum Da Dum Daaaa! HERE IT IS THE SAMPLE CHAPTER FOR THE SEQUEL! _Explanations for the Wizarding World When the Richest Man in His World is Sucked Through a Wormhole! _Enjoy!

Gill looked around. He had a feeling he wasn't in Redmond any more. He saw a mansion in the distance. Girls and boys in pale blue robes came out. He walked up to a boy. 

"Um, sir where am I?" asked Gill 

"Duh, vous etes en France. Ou ayes-vous ete perdent?" he replied. 

Oh great, thought Gill, now I'm in France with no way to talk to anyone. 

"Do you have a Computer, a com-pu-ter?" said Gill waving his arms and speaking loudly

"Ordinateur?" Asked the boy. 

Gill hit himself on the head. This was going to be a long day.

***

   Hermione and the rest of the gang were to be back in school today. They had rarely been seen over the weekend. Lily, Al, Sprout, Minerva, Ron and Harry were all there to help Hermione to classes. Madam Pomphry, unfortunately, had no experience in treating gunshot wounds, so Hermione had to be treated the muggle way, with stitches and a cast. "How's it feeling Hermione?" asked Al, Hermione's boyfriend. 

"Good." She said going pink. Sprout rolled her eyes

"Girls." She muttered.

"Homie," said Minerva "in case you forgot, you are a girl."

Harry glanced at Lilly "Wonder what the teachers are going to say about her and what about the Durslys!" every one laughed as they thought about Aunt Petunia, who Harry had described in detail. 

They were helping Hermione down the stairs (going down stairs in crutches is hard. One would think that they could conjure up a magical wheel chair capable of going down stairs without bumping the person. ) When Professor Flitwick came up the stairs. He screamed when he saw Lilly and rolled down the stairs. Lilly walked to him and woke him up by slapping him on the cheek. 

"But- but your dead!" he said. Professor Flitwick's yell had attracted many people, including Professor Sprout. 

"My dear man!" she said, "Get a hold of your self!" He then looked at Sprout and Professor Sprout. 

"Ahhhh! She's you and you're her!" he yelled.

"We know." Said Professor Sprout and little Sprout. 

"I think we should clue Professor Flitwick in.," said Ron.

They didn't meet any one else until the great hall. 

"Okay," said Ron nervously. "Lets go." They walked in and the room fell silent. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! -" Thunk! People stared at the site of Snape dead and sang in unison "Ding dong the git is dead. Which old git? The slimy git. Ding Dong the slimy git is dead." (A/N just kidding. We wish. So where were we? Oh yeah) they walked into the great hall and the only thing that wasn't normal was that Snape's hair was a mesmerizing shade of pale blonde. (A/N during the summer he had mixed peroxide with his shampoo that happened to be labeled "Black & Greasy") 

"C'mon." said Ron and they lead the strangers to the Gryffendor table. Fred and George looked up at Ron and shouted, 

"You're alive!" They yelled while putting Ron in a headlock. Ginny came running up to Ron. Tears blinding her, she ran into the wall. She ran back and hit Ron this time. "You're alive! Everyone thought You-Know-Who got you!"

"Ginny! Fred, George! I'm okay!" he said through the crook of Fred's arm. (Who by the way needed a stronger deodorant.) 

"Who are they?" Al asked Hermione quietly.

"That's Ron's sister Ginny, and his brothers Fred and George." She replied.

"How do you tell the difference?" asked Sprout. 

"Skills." Said Hermione. Fred and George finally noticed other people. "Who are they?" they asked.

Harry replied. "This is Al, Minerva, Lilly and Sprout. Guys this is Fred and George.  That is Ginny. They are Ron's siblings." 

"Pleased to meet you." Said Al

"Hi." Said Lilly

"Was sup?" said Sprout

"Howdy." Said Minerva

Just then Fred went "Oh, great it's the ferret." Draco came drawling up. 

"Shame, shame, I hoped you were dead. I guess the tooth fairy didn't grant my wish."

"Tooth fairy?" said Ron sniggering. 

"Yeah, I lost one and she came and picked up my tooth and left me a magic penny with pixy dust." Replied Draco. Minerva outright laughing said 

 "I hate the break it the yo' but the tooth fairy ain't real." Draco ran away saying "Mommy lied to me!"


End file.
